Welcome to the Masquerade
by UnStellar
Summary: The music is playing and all is as a dream, but in this misadventure, not everyone is as they seem. Mischief and disguise, mistakes and lies, on this night, don't trust your eyes. UPDATED AND REBOOTED
1. Don't Bore Us, Get to the Chorus

**Mario Masquerade**

**Chapter I: Something's Amiss**

Bear with me on this guys, this is something new for me.

* * *

The Castle had an air of mystery. Dark fog hung in a haze inside, the lights were faint, much dimmer than usual. The sun had nearly set, and faint orange rays pierced the few open windows. They would fade soon. The Decorating Committee was at work, Toadettes in pink caps darted to and fro, giggling as they hung enormous masquerade masks on the walls and set fog machines under curvy black, twinkling tables.

The ballroom was set in all it's mystery, and the Decorating Committee fled. As they left, a long line of musicians entered. Koopas. A couple of goombas, and no less than two dozen toads entered, in fancy tuxes and dresses, and simple matching maroon masks. The Dream Setters had arrived. They took their spots, and a chaotic array of musical instruments being tested and tuned was heard.

* * *

"Ohh, my!" A breath gasped, and Toadette looked into the mirror with alarm.

"Too tight, m'lady?" She asked with concern.

Princess Peach smiled in reply.

"No, no, it's fine, just caught me by surprise."

"You look ravishing your majesty!"

Princess Peach stared into the mirror at her new exquisite dress. her expression blank as her mind wandered. She clearly had other things on her mind. Toadette glanced nervously at her face in the mirror.

"Your majesty?" She inquired.

Peach snapped from her trance.

"Oh!" She laughed nervously."Yes?"

Toadette's look of worry continued for a while, but she broke the spell and put on a smile.

"Mario's going to be here this evening." Toadette said with a mischievous voice.

Peach's eyes betrayed a look of panic for a split second, but relaxed almost instantly.

"Um... Yes. He will. I, uh, personally sent him the invitation." Peach replied, stumbling.

This worried Toadette even more. Her smile faded as she put the finishing touches on the dresses, and taking one more quick glance at the Princess. She was back in her trance, staring at her own face. Toadette went for the door, talking as she went.

"Your mask is on the dresser, m'lady!" She closed the door behind her.

After a few seconds, Peach turned quickly.

"Thank you Toa-" She saw the closed door, and realized she was too late. She turned back to her mirror, staring into the recesses of her own eyes.

* * *

"Is that smoke?" came a voice, as it softly closed a door behind it. A koopatrol, a dry bones, and a magikoopa sat around a table playing cards. Poker chips stacked the table. They didn't even look up.

"Call." Said the Koopatrol tossing some chips in the center. Dry Bones clacked his jaw and threw in some chips as well.

"Yep. Bowser found out. Raise you three." The Magikoopa threw in more chips. The Dry Bones clacked his jaw and threw in his cards, apparently folding. The Koopatrol threw in three more. A rumbling was heard under the floor.

The Hammer Bro who had just entered looked at them alarmed.

"Found out what?"

Dry Bones lights a cigarette, taking a drag. The smoke wafts through his rib cage, as the rumbling gets more intense. A muffled, inaudible shouting voice can be heard the floor down

"That he wasn't invited to the Masquerade." Said the Magikoopa throwing down his cards.

"Full house." The koopatrol sighs, and the dry bones nods, satisfied that he folded. The Magikoopa sweeps up the chips, dealing another round of cards.

"Oh dear." says the Hammer Bro.

"What's he going to do?"

"Probably attack the castle. Take the princess. Usual crap."

A repeated thumping was heard downstairs.

"He never learns, does he?"

The Magikoopa shakes his head, as the floor sets on fire.

"I told you I smelt smoke." Said the Hammer Bro matter of factly.

"Oh dear. He must be really pissed. Hey, Derek!" The Magikoopa jerks his head at the dry bones, who seems to get the message. He gets up from the table and leaps on the fire, rolling around and extinguishing it.

"Call." Says the Koopatrol.

"Call." Says the Magikoopa.

Derek the Dry Bones clacks his jaw in reply, and the Magikoopa grabs some chips from his deck.

Three cards are flipped over.

"So... What do we do?" Asks a very confused Hammer Bro.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Asks the Koopatrol.

"Yeah..." The Hammer Bro skittishly replies.

"We wait for Bowser to call us together and invade the castle." The Magikoopa chimes in. "All in." Derek takes a seat as the Magikoopa and the Koopatrol shove in their stacks. Dry Bones does the same, but his opponents turn to him.

"That's not enough Derek." Derek throws up both of his hands and clacks his jaws.

"You either fold or throw in something else." Derek hangs his head in defeat, and pulls it off, throwing it on top of the stack.

"That's better." The Magikoopa says smugly.

The shouting got louder downstairs.

"Am I the only one concerned about this?" The Hammer Bro asks.

"Well Rookie, it appears so. Show up." Says the Koopatrol.

The Magikoopa turns over three kings. The Koopatrol groans and turns over a pair of queens. Derek, with difficulty, turns his cards over to reveal a straight flush. His opponents groan, and his head betrays a smug look. Well, as smug as a skeleton can get, any way.

"Well rookie, since we seem to have lost the primary source of our entertainment for the night, we may as well go to the meeting hall early. Come on, let's go." The Koopatrol angrily rises and walks towards the door, and the Magikoopa picks up his wand and follows him. Derek puts his head back on and goes up to the Hammer bro, extending his hand. The Hammer Bro takes it and shakes it, but the wall is hit with such a force from downstairs part of the stone wall comes off and strike Derek on the head. His eyes fade as his body falls apart and lands on the floor.

The Hammer Bro stands holding his disconnected hand.

"Guys... I think Derek's dead." The Magikoopa returns to the room, peering through the door way.

"Don't mind him... He'll be back up in a couple of minutes."

* * *

"Do I really have to wear all this?" Princess Daisy pouted, looking in the mirror at her puffy, frilly, yellow dress with enormous hoop skirt.

A stern Lakitu stared at her reflection, hands on hips.

"Yes. Your mother was very insistent on this." The Lakitu said firmly. Daisy groaned in reply.

"I hate this!" She said, on the edge of her temper.

"Luigi will be there tonight m'lady..." The Lakitu said, examining the dress. Daisy sighed deeply.

"Oh... Luigi." She smiled thinking of him. "I'll do it for him." She said, staring at the dress.

"Good m'lady." The Lakitu smiled at her in the mirror. "Your mask is on the table."

She turned and left, firmly closing the door behind her. Daisy's smile faded, and she deflated, slumping as she fell on a cushioned sofa, sighing deeply.

"Oh Luigi... Poor bastard... If only he knew."

* * *

Luigi scrambled through the house in a green tux with a black tie, his usual hat replaced with a green top hat.

"Mario! Mario!" Luigi barged into his room finding it empty, the window open as a soft wind blew papers about.

"Mama mia." Luigi muttered beneath his breath.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Intentions

**Mario Masquerade**

**Chapter II: Brothers at Harms **

Dedicated to the Werebear

* * *

"I can't believe it." Wario stated aloud. He examined himself in a tall mirror, and was in awe of what he saw. He wore a dull yellow pinstriped tux, and the slimming effect was quite flattering.

"It's gonna work, just you see!" His gangly brother replied. He was behind a curtain changing; Wario could hear the rustling of clothes. He didn't spend much time in fancy places like this. He looked over the backroom of the tux shop and marveled at the many clothes lined up in racks and all the nice hats. Wario liked hats. The proprietor of the shop, a nervous Koopa, looked at him eager to please.

"What do you think of the suit, sir?" He asked Wario. After a brief scratch, he examined himself once more.

"Eh. Could be better. It'll do. How much did you say it cost again?" He asked, staring at the Koopa.

"Cool it will ya? I'm paying you fat slob. This is my scheme after all." The koopa shot a nervous glance at the curtain.

"Scheme? What sche—" he began, before Wario cut him short.

"Well, if you're paying I may as well get a hat. Hey, Koopa, get me some hats!" the man demanded.

"R-right away sir!" The Koopa replied quickly, rushing off to find some suitable for this customer. As soon as he was whisked away, Waluigi stepped out from behind the curtain, in a long, slim, dark purple tux.

"Ta-da!" He proclaimed, and Wario looked over him critically.

"Not bad. I almost didn't recognize you… Except for that nose!" He teased, letting out a hearty laugh. Waluigi scoffed,

"Speak for yourself, Santa!". That managed to shut up his older brother.

"Whatever pencil legs." Wario said dismissively.

"FYI, when I put on my mask, nobody will recognize me! KOOPA! Where is the mask!" he yelled after the attendant.

"Coming sir!" The reply came from far off.

"Man, the service here is terrible." Wario complained.

"You'd think a place with a line that long would have better service… Not that we waited in line!" The two shared a wicked cackle.

"Hey, Waluigi, I keep meaning to ask," Wario began.

"What?" his younger brother replied, annoyed.

"Where'd you get the tickets to this fancy thing anyway?" the villain asked, sincerely curious.

"Let's just say the Parakarry Express just ain't what it used to be!" he replied with self-satisfied glee. The two exchanged another evil cackle as the Koopa reentered, balancing an enormous stack of hats.

"Is that all you have? I like variety!" Wario quipped.

"MORE!" he concluded. The startled Koopa toppled over, the absurdly tall stack of hats falling.

"Y-yes sir!" he said bobbing his head. He turned to run back to the front, when Waluigi cut him off.

"Koopa! The mask!" He demanded.

"Oh! Sorry sir!" the rushed Koopa said, apologizing as he burrowed through the hat pile. He produced an exquisite mask, and with a bow, disappeared once more.

"Yes! Here it is! I had to custom order this from Gusty Gulch!" he put it on with relish, and flourished out his hands in display.

"What do you think?" he asked of his brother. Wario stared as critically as ever at the mask, which covered the whole face and sides. It was in the image of a Cleft, native creatures to Gusty gulch. It had spikes at the crown of the mask and one about nose level where Waluigi's massive nose could fit and be hidden. It was quite a nice mask, it appeared to be carved out of stone and the handiwork was expert. It was crafted by boos for certain, their ghostly talents were well known.

"How much did you pay?" was Wario's only question. Waluigi refused to reply, and quite conveniently the Koopa returned with another ludicrous stack of hats which he dumped at Wario's feet.

"That's more like it!" he grunted. The two stared in silence at their reflections, as Wario dug through the pile of hats, trying several of them on.

"So once we get in. What happens then?" Wario asked, trying on a neon green bowler and staring at it disapprovingly. Waluigi put on his mask and stared into the mirror with intent. After several seconds, he answered,

"It's personal."

* * *

The ensemble sat calmly in the assembly hall, which resembled an enormous cafeteria. The arched ceiling had braces and gables, along with enormous portraits of their boss, Bowser. The tables were stout and wooden, with spiked ends on the nails and screws.

"You got to admit, for designing it himself, it's surprisingly tasteful." The Magikoopa noted.

"A little too much ego and spikes for me…" The Koopatrol stated. The Magikoopa glanced at him, and the metal spikes adorning his shell.

"I did not expect that coming from a spiny individual such as yourself." He stated delicately. The Koopatrol looked him in the eyes, and sighed.

"When I punch out, the spikes and metal go and I'm just another Koopa. I've got three kids at home. I'm getting too old for this crap." Derek clacked his jaws in reply.

"Yeah, good point Derek. The pay is really good. And the benefits are spectacular!" Magikoopa stated. The Hammer Bro, whose head had been bouncing from person to person, looked at Derek with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you guys really understand him?" Derek clacked his jaws and crossed his arm.

"Dude. Dry Bones was required as a secondary dialect for this job." The other three looked at him meaningfully.

"Uh… I didn't get the memo." The Hammer Bro replied sheepishly, scratching under his helmet.

"Well that's just great. If the Union finds out, we could get in a lot of trouble!" The Koopatrol exclaimed exasperated. The Hammer Bro looked more puzzled than ever.

"There's a Union?"

* * *

Plumping up her brunette curls with a satisfied glance, Princess Éclair swirled her caramel dress playfully, and set her waffle themed mask on her face. Her toffee eyes soaked in every detail. But one remained. On went her tiara, glistening with the final compass piece.

What a shame the Chestnut King wasn't there to see it.


	3. Still Fly

**Mario Masquerade**

**Chapter III: Still Fly**

Dedicated to the Werebear

* * *

Luigi drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter, bobbing his knee up and down in boredom. He did it carefully so as to not ruffle his nice pants. His silk gloves muffled the drumming only slightly, and he sighed deeply as he adjusted his green bow tie with his other hand.

"Aye aye aye…" he muttered absent-mindedly.

"Where did he go?" he half questioned, half complained, "Mama mia! This is his big night! One of the only times he gets to see-a the princess!"

Luigi stood up and paced once more to his brothers room, and checked the closet as he had a couple of times already. In it, to his dismay, he saw his brother's maroon tux and red top hat neatly folded away; the same way it had when they bought it from the shop.

"If he went without me, there's no way he would have gone without this…" he reasoned with himself. He sat on his brother's bed and stared at the suit, as if it would explain to him where his equally mustached older brother had gone too. A conclusion jumped up, crying hostile intent. But this didn't bear much weight. Bowser always captured Peach, not Mario. If the King of Koopas has launched an attack, surely he would have known. It was true that there were many other forces that would target his brother, but his brother was in the house with him all day until no more than two hours ago. Surely he would have heard something?

Maybe he was beckoned to adventure, whisked away once more? It wouldn't be the first time his brother had vanished to save some far off land, leaving Luigi with nothing but a lonely house and a note. But there was no note. And even if it was urgent, this Masquerade was incredibly important to his brother and half the Mushroom Kingdom knew that. Nobody would bother him tonight.

So, in the end, there really was no reasonable explanation to his brother's abrupt disappearance. This bothered Luigi deeply. But with a glance at his watch, he realized he was already late. Daisy would be there tonight. He couldn't disappoint her. Whatever had happened to Mario was his brother's own business, and there was nothing he could do. So, he locked up the house and jumped into a warp pipe, half-hoping that he would find his brother alive and well at the Masquerade itself.

* * *

The sounds of bass ruthlessly thumping car windows mixed with screeching tires, sounding horns, and screamed obscenities. Wario's enormous purple Cadillac roared down the Mushroom Highway with little regard for life or limb. The land yacht was the one he raced in the double dash races, but now, it was fully modified, and yet more illegal for the streets now then it was when it was kitted for the kart races. Obscene Goomba hip hop called out from the speakers, washing over pedestrians and motorists alike like a thick fog. The Wario brothers were on a mission, and God help anyone in their way.

"So Waluigi, you sure they won't recognize us?" Wario screamed over the music. His ornate top hat was crushed in the ceiling.

"Of course not." Waluigi screamed.

"What?" Wario called back.

"I said, OF COURSE NOT!" Waluigi replied.

"WHAT?"

"TURN DOWN THE MUSIC."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU. QUIT MUMBLING."

"YOU STUPID SLOB, TURN DOWN THE MUSIC."

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART." He said with relish, turning up the volume to a more insane level.

* * *

Miles away, two innocent toads named Teeni and Tainee were playing in their lawn. Suddenly, over loud bass thumps, they heard more bad words then they had ever heard before. Their ears felt dirty. They were never quite the same after that day.

* * *

Daisy sat in the yellow limo with her arms crossed the whole way. Did they really need to travel in such effervescent flair? It was bad enough to have to wear the dress. She checked a clock in the car and found to her dismay it was only 7 o'clock. She had at least five more hours to go. Suddenly, she felt a strong booming force coming from afar.

"Is that an earthquake?" she asked with alarm. Her toad driver looked quite exasperatedly at her in the rearview mirror.

"No my lady… That's just a couple of idiots with an absurd car. I thought we wouldn't have to deal with them tonight… You may want to cover your ears." He said with mixed concern and exasperation. Clearly this wasn't the first time.

"Why?" She asked, just as she heard the engine scream with intense horsepower, appearing dramatically beside the limo. The music made her ears feel dirty, and the bass made her windows rumble. The obnoxious, obese man driving the car looked at her and waggled his eyebrows, before punching the accelerator and taking off ahead with an ear piercing squeal of tires, nauseating amount of smoke, and the strangely arousing roar of the engine.

"Good God. Won't somebody arrest them?"

"They know when they're speed is being monitored. They have it down to a science. I apologize my lady."

"They should be arrested for the way they look… Gives me the shudders just looking at them." Daisy stated with obvious disgust.

"We won't have to see them ever again m'lady." The toad said assuringly.

"God, I hope not."

* * *

"DID YOU SEE THAT CUTIE IN THE LIMO BACK THERE? I THINK SHE LIKED ME." Wario shouted with a cackle.

"NO, I WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO GET MY SEAT BELT TO UNLOCK. YOUR STUPID CAR WAS PRACTICALLY STRANGLING ME." Waluigi protested. Wario laughed once more, patting his dashboard.

"GOOD OL' CAR! I LOVE THIS THING!"

"HOW MANY MILES TO THE GALLON DOES THIS THING GET?"

"YOU MEAN GALLONS TO THE MILE?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Four hands drummed their fingers on the table. The four minions glanced at the clock miserably.

"I've had it!" Koopatrol shouted, startling the other three.

"There's no reason for us to sit here. We know what's going to happen. We're all going to be called here. Bowser going to roar and yell and might torch a couple Goombas by accident."

"Poor Lenny…" Magikoopa interjected briefly.

"Then he's going to tell we need to invade the castle. Without any direction. Just throw us all at it at once because he never took a damn military strategy lesson his whole life. We're going to go, fight, win a little, and have Mario show up and stomp us all."

"Workman's comp." Magikoopa said out loud. "It's a dangerous business, that's why our benefits are so good. I wonder what Bowser pays in health insurance…" he continued to ramble.

"And then we get three weeks to recuperate. Come back and sit here doing nothing, working long hours away from our families until he gets pissed off and we repeat it all over again!" Koopatrol fumed. Hammer Bro looked at him nervously.

"Is that really how this all works out? This isn't the job I signed up for…"

"Relax Rookie. He's been doing this a couple decades is all. He's just cranky. Quit freaking out the new guy 'Patrol." Magikoopa scolded. Koopatrol shook his head.

"Mark my words Rookie… Get out of here while you still got the chance. Don't wait till you got a wife to support and three kids to send off to college."

"I'll uh… remember that."

Derek took a swig of coffee, it ran threw his rigcage and spilled on to the floor. Rookie looked at him curiously.

"Does that even… Do anything for him?" he questioned. Koopatrol thrust his head into his hands and groaned. Magikoopa looked over at him in disgust.

"Don't they teach Dry Bones Anatomy in Hammer Highschool?"

"There's a Hammer Highschool?"

* * *

At another part of the castle, high in the air, and air vent was kicked out violently. A figure jumped from it, sticking the landing. He looked forward, to the gate, to his future. The figure wore a red hat emblazoned with an M, and blue overalls with brown boots.

Mario ran out of Bowser's Castle.


	4. Disguising Mistakes with Goodbyes

**Mario Masquerade**

**Chapter IV: Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes**

Dedicated to the Werebear

* * *

Every member of the Toad Guard stood on high alert, spears at the ready as they stood as silent sentries. Every major entrance was guarded. In the spirit of the evening, they all wore simple, functional white masks that wouldn't get in the way of their duties. It helped them to blend in; nobody wanted to bring any more attention to their numbers then was needed. It was no secret that Bowser had intentionally not been sent an invitation. Though nobody said it out loud in anything but whispers, most saw this as a breach of manners. Koopa Troop attacks had decreased in recent years, and he had been willingly invited to join the Kart races and the Super Smash tournaments. These diplomatic moves were seen as incredibly honorable, and many suspected Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Troop would be making peaceful treaties. But the intentional exclusion of Bowser or any member of his Koopa Troop might threaten those peaceful agreements. Indeed, some officials intentionally boycotted the Masquerade, some out of offense, others out of fear. Nobody was saying it, but everyone felt there would be some kind of repercussion.

Of course, these were just rumors. Some insisted Bowser had actually received in invite, others stressed that Mario would be there so there was nothing to worry about, and others still said it didn't matter. A small fraction would mutter comments questioning whether it was even appropriate for Bowser to be there at all, they doubted he could even dance.

But many were uneasy this night. One could feel it in the air; even the orchestra seemed a bit tense. Their music was a bit cold; they still hit every note and chord but somehow it was with the slightest bit of hesitation. Aristocrats and socialites chatted quietly, occasionally glancing over their shoulders and looking at the guards. The guards were jumpy; one actually tackled Koopa Banks, the respected millionaire. He had bumped into the guard while he wasn't prepared. Poor Kael T. was fired instantly after the incident.

But in a way, this only added to the excitement of the evening. In the sea of masks and artificial fog, one felt like anything could happen. Bowser could be pounding down the door, Koopa Troop in tow at any second. Many guests actually found this exhilarating. Others just found it terrifying. Princess Peach, in her fabulous pink gown, seemed to be feeling the same tension as the band. Beatrice, a wealthy blue Boo socialite, was conversing privately with Soara, an equally blue paratroopa.

"I'm telling you dahling, she has not been the same all night." Beatrice gossiped.

"Oh come now. She hasn't been that odd." Soara retorted.

"She's practically been glued to the wall!" Beatrice said, waving her small arms. Soara took a second to observe the princess. Indeed, she was glued to the wall. She seemed to be avoiding the middle of the room as much as possible. She actually had a difficult time spotting her; she was actually blending in with the crowd despite her dress.

"My dear, I do believe you're right." Soara stated, surprised.

"I had to practically _corner_ her just to have a conversation!" Beatrice said, with the hint of offense. Soara gasped politely.

"That is, if you could call it a conversation, she hardly had a word to say!" Soara continued to gaze at the princess from afar, and seemed to be weighing her in her mind.

"Ah! I know what is wrong with her!" she said, having concluded her mental analysis. She smirked confidently, and Beatrice giggled.

"Ohh, do tell!" she begged, sensing some juicy gossip.

"She's anxious to see Mario, my dear! That must be why she's not even dancing." The Parakoopa concluded, satisfied with her wise judgment.

"Oooh that must be it! I believe you are a genius my dear." Beatrice complemented, and the two giggled, glancing around to make sure no one had heard their conversation.

* * *

Peach politely pseudo-listened to Ballyhoo; she was unsure that anyone could actually understand him. She cracked brief half smiles when he started laughing or when she suspected he was telling a story that involved her. His top hat disturbed her as it joined in the conversation as well. She drained her pink champagne glass, and excused herself to refill it. She sighed with relief to be free from the obnoxious creature's loud demeanor. Gathered near the drinks, another mob of assorted socialites awaited her, preparing to ambush her in raucous conversation. She stopped in her tracks, flashing an uncertain smile as they gestured for her to come. She motioned toward the bathroom, and turned to walk towards it. In the hall, she tripped on her high heels, and one of the Toad guards helped her up.

"Are you alright your majesty?" he asked with honest concern and confusion. The woman had practically been born on high heels.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." she said, embarrassed. She took his hand and rose to her feet.

"No, I mean… Are you alright?" the Toad chided in carefully.

"You haven't been yourself, Princess." She stared at him carefully, as if trying to form the words.

"I haven't felt myself." She admitted almost guiltily. They stood for a few seconds staring at each other, and then she walked away. As an afterthought, she called back,

"Thank you for helping me." and proceeded to enter the lady's room.

With the door securely locked behind, she stared at herself in the mirror. She removed her pink peacock feathered mask and continued to look in her own blue eyes. After a second, she stepped back and twirled, admiring her own form.

It was like she was seeing herself for the first time.

* * *

_Dum dum dum!_

Luigi ascended on the other end of the warp pipe, launching on the lawn. His footing was off on landing, and he toppled over into a mass on the ground. He groaned in frustration and picked himself up quickly. He casually scanned the immediate area and was satisfied to find that nobody had seen his blunder.

Odd things warp pipes. Decade ago they were all the rage. People thought they would replace conventional transport entirely. Though convenient, they were far from practical, being very expensive and complicated. Only a few old systems of them remained, serving as quaint mementos of old dreams. Most of them lead to and from Peach's Castle, but other clusters remained. Mario and Luigi used to work on them; the system was remarkably similar to actual plumbing.

After pruning himself quickly and smoothing his suit over, Luigi set off at a determined pace towards the castle, hoping his sweetheart Daisy would be there. He emerged from behind some hedges and found himself in a neglected corner of the garden; there were weeds and malnourished flowers. It made him feel a pang of sadness as he realized just how neglected the warp pipe was. It made him feel like everything was always moving forward, like one day he too would be neglected and useless. A chill ran down his spine, and he hurried out of the somber corner of the garden. He found himself in a more cheerful setting almost instantly, the full moon as good as sunbeams to reveal the well kempt horticulture of Peach's Garden. He saw turnips, and many flowers of various shapes, sizes, colors. The smell reminded him of Daisy; she was almost always working in her garden in her home castle at Sarasaland, and often tended this one well visiting her friend Toadstool. He reached to pluck the head of a flower to give to her, but heard giggling down the row. His hand shot back as he looked up to see who was coming. A green Pianta clad in a golden suit with a silver mask moseyed through the flowers, drink in hand. A pink Pianta stood beside him, arm hooked in his. She wore a silver mask, and waved to Luigi as she saw him. She ran toward him, and greeted him by saying:

"You're Mario's brother!" Luigi cringed inwardly, sighing slightly.

"Yes, I'm Luigi." He said, almost apologetically. He'd been through this conversation a hundred times before.

"Wow! What's it like to live with the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom?!" she asked, gushing with excitement. Luigi stared awkwardly at her, trying to find words.

"It's really something. Excuse m—"he tried to say, but was interrupted once more.

"Does he see Toadstool often? Do they ever sneak out? That's like, so romantic!" Luigi hadn't felt this miserable in a while. Always stuck in his brother's shadow… And it made it worse that he loved the Princess so. Luigi had always hoped to fall in love, to be some girl's hero. He didn't feel that with Daisy, but somehow he knew Mario felt it with Peach. Luigi wished in some crass way that Daisy would get captured by some fiend, so he could be there to save her. Maybe then he'd really feel loved. Maybe then he'd really feel like he was worth something. More than just:

"Mario's brother! That's so cool! Is he going to be here tonight? Can you introduce me?!"The Pianta continued to squeal.

"Penelope, leave the poor man alone." Her date finally interjected. He seemed much older than her. Penelope shut her mouth, a little embarrassed. She backed away from the green clad man.

"I'm sorry friend. She is young, and very excitable this evening. She's never been to anything like this." He explained. Luigi nodded at him.

"That's okay." He offered quietly.

"I'm Tommy, by the way. Pleased to meet you." He offered his hand; Luigi accepted it.

"Nice to meet you Tommy. How is the party?" He asked politely.

"A most wonderful time. This is my third year coming, this is the most… Unique of the three." He offered simply. Luigi nodded, not sure if he understood what Tommy meant.

"Have you seen my brother here?" he asked, perhaps a bit too tensely.

"No I haven't. I'm sure I wouldn't have missed him if he were here." Tommy replied helpfully.

"I see… And Princess Daisy? Is she here?" Tommy chuckled in reply.

"No, not yet. I have met her before, and I make sure to know when she arrives. She's not fond of me." He said amused. His bubbly date looked over at him.

"You met Princess _Daisy_? That's so cool!" she said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Ah yes… It's actually a funny story…" He started to explain, but paused and looked at Luigi.

"I'm sure you're eager to join the party. Ciao Mr. Luigi, have a most wonderful evening." The Pianta said with a polite bow. He led his date away, telling his amusing anecdote. Luigi looked up at the castle, which loomed over the garden like a guardian. It comforted him. Hundreds of Power Stars were contained within, guarding it with celestial powers. It was a well-known symbol of the Mushroom Kingdom's might and of its culture. It may have been very rich and stuffy and large… But to Luigi it always felt like home. He started sprinting to get there, wanting very much to get that feeling again.

* * *

After fighting through the crowds, some awkward introductions, and one spilled champagne glass, Luigi had finally arrived at the core of the castle, where most of the party was at. The event was filling up dramatically, and Luigi wondered how many people could fit in the castle. He scanned through the crowd trying to find anyone he'd recognize, hoping especially for his brother or Daisy. After several minutes of seeing nothing but a sea of gaudy dresses and silly masks, he found one familiar face, partially obscured. He found it quite odd, but he found Princess Peach on a balcony out of the main flow of the party. She almost appeared to be hiding. This worried him, and he immediately tried to maneuver his way toward her.

He and Peach had been good friends. She let him tour the Castle often, and he took advantage of that hospitality frequently. They didn't always see each other on his tours, but they did converse occasionally. Sometimes Luigi thought he saw the Princess more than his brother did. After almost ten minutes of navigation he made his way over to the balcony, which overlooked a splendid view of Toad Town. He made eye contact with the Princess briefly as he approached, and flashed a quick smile. She turned her head away, but he continued to draw close. His smile faded the closer he drew. She'd glance at him and completely avoid eye contact. He'd felt this before.

This didn't feel like she was ignoring him. This was like the very first time they'd met. It was like she didn't recognize him at all.


End file.
